


Little Revelations

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s right then, with Tony laughing in the dappled shade of the court that Gibbs realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who prefer your Gibbs on top. *grins* Happy!fic!! This one is pretty silly over-all.

Tony is lifting Abby up to dunk the ball, pulling protests from Ziva and Tim. Despite the fact that it’s three against two – Gibbs, Ziva and Tim against Abby and Tony – Tony and Abby are winning.  
  
“I told you,” Tony grins, “I told you.”  
  
“Yes, well, you’re _cheating_ ,” Ziva grumbles, shaking a finger at him.  
  
“We’re so not!” Abby exclaims.  
  
“Are so!”  
  
Tony tosses the ball to Ziva and waves toward the hoop magnanimously, bowing with a grin.  
  
“Free shot, it’s two points from where you’re standing.”  
  
He leans on Abby, who’s standing with her arms crossed, both smirking triumphantly.  
  
Ziva misses and they high five as she curses in Hebrew.  
  
It’s right then, with Tony laughing in the dappled shade of the court that Gibbs realizes.  
  
Tony had picked him up earlier, had practically twisted his arm to get him in the car.  
  
“Team bonding, Boss,” Tony grinned.  
  
At the time he’d rolled his eyes and thought longingly on his boat but he’d gone. He was glad he’d let himself be pulled out of his self-imposed exile.  
  
Especially since he was having one hell of a revelation right now, looking at the fine sheen of sweat on Tony’s skin; seeing him smile, relaxed. It didn’t make life any easier but in that moment he knew he was in love with Tony.  
  
Gibbs wasn’t one to question his feelings; he just went with it and hoped it didn’t bite him in the ass later. Tony’s wide laughing grin faded into a gentler smile as he caught Gibbs staring at him; as if he knew already and had only just been waiting for Gibbs to catch up.  
  
Tony and Abby win by a landslide; Tony spinning Abby around in celebration as Ziva pouts and Tim laughingly shakes his head.  
  
“Alright, see you guys at work Monday!” Tony waves.  
  
“Aw, that’s it?," Abby pouts, "No victory lunch?”  
  
Tony kisses her cheek and waggles his eyebrows.  
  
“I’m thinking more along the lines of a victory shower. Care to join me?”  
  
“Tony, you cad. Are you going to let him talk to me like that, Gibbs?”  
  
“Until you stop liking it, yeah.”  
  
Tim hands Abby her bag with a mischievous glint in his eye and Abby quickly changes tracks.  
  
“Well, see you Monday! Bye guys!”  
  
Ziva’s phone rings and she gives them a distracted wave as she walks off.  
  
“If you were a betting man, Gibbs, I would bet you that’s ELI ON THE LINE,” Tony finishes with a shout.  
  
With a glare, Ziva twirls and gives an impolite gesture. Tony laughs and blows her kisses.  
  
“So, Boss, you ready?”  
  
Gibbs stands with his arms crossed.  
  
“Just waiting on you, DiNozzo.”  
  
The ride back to Gibbs’ doesn’t take long and Gibbs pauses, hand on the door handle and one foot out the car door.  
  
“You got a change of clothes in that bag?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Gibbs’ gaze sweeps over Tony, sweaty and relaxed. It’s a good look for him.  
  
“You wanna come in, Tony?”  
  
For a second Tony seems to consider it and then nods, switching off the engine. The yard is looking good and Gibbs pauses only a moment to grab the paper off the front porch before ushering them both into the house. It’s cool even without the AC on and sends a slight chill down Gibbs’ neck that is instantly warmed by Tony’s hand on his skin.  
  
“Wanna hear something kind of funny?” Tony asks with a crooked smile.  
  
Gibbs turns, Tony’s hand coming to rest on the juncture of shoulder and neck.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“I’ve been waiting for you to look at me like that for so long that when you finally did I almost brushed it off…because I’d kind of given up hope you ever would.”  
  
That makes Gibbs look a little ashamed. He knows he’s dense when it comes to the emotional stuff, especially when it comes to his own personal life. It’s been in the back of his mind for a few years now that he and Tony didn’t have the typical boss/subordinate relationship.  
  
“So, you gonna kiss me or something or are you gonna keep staring at me with those puppy dog eyes?”  
  
Tony smirks and lets his hand fall from Gibbs’ shoulder. He pulls away, letting his back hit the door. His look is challenging, demanding. Gibbs will have to make the first move.  
  
Gibbs looks him over and finds his eyes drawn to Tony’s hips. He slides his hands up under the hem of Tony’s shirt, pressing his palms against the slight protuberance of bone. His fingers trail up Tony’s sides, thumbs running down the groove of ribs, shirt riding ever higher until Gibbs has to take it off. Tony is tan and a little hairy, his chest rising and falling evenly. Gibbs leans forward and tastes him, tongue trailing up over collarbone and jugular, making Tony’s breath hitch in his throat. His nose presses up against Tony’s skin, sliding underneath his jaw to his chin before being replaced by his lips and teeth. Their mouths hover centimeters apart for several long seconds before Gibbs dives in for a hungry kiss.  
  
“Boss,” Tony gasps when they break apart, “Bedroom. Now.”  
  
“That an order, DiNozzo?” Gibbs smirks.  
  
“Yes,” Tony says firmly, backing Gibbs towards the stairs, kissing him again.  
  
It’s a miracle they don’t fall and hurt themselves considering they can barely detach from each other long enough to make it up the stairs much less in the bedroom door. Somehow they make it, having divested themselves of most of their clothing along the way. Gibbs has to touch as much of Tony as he can, his hands roaming, occasionally followed by his lips and tongue. It’s reducing Tony to a rambling mess and he finally seems to snap, grabbing Gibbs and tripping him back onto the bed before climbing on top of him and crashing their hips together.  
  
With a wicked smile Gibbs flips them over, taking Tony in hand. It’s a little strange but also strangely familiar.  
  
“What do you want, Tony?”  
  
Tony reaches with one fumbling hand for the nightstand, his body wracked with pleasure as Gibbs strokes him. He finally manages to pull out the lube and the condoms, pressing them into Gibbs free hand.  
  
“Christ, Gibbs, if you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to die.”  
  
“Wouldn’t want that on my conscience,” Gibbs chuckles as he slips the condom on.  
  
“It’s uh…it’s actually been a while,” Tony admits.  
  
“Since…?”  
  
“Since I let a guy fuck me?” Tony ventures with a questioning tone, as if it should’ve been obvious to Gibbs what he meant.  
  
With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Tony takes two of Gibbs fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, coating them with spit and then guiding them down to his ass. Gibbs takes the hint and adds a little lube, carefully, slowly pressing into Tony. He’s never had to do this with a woman but then he’s never had anal sex with a woman, so he figures it’s different. Tony squirms, body trying to bear down on Gibbs’ fingers even as it mildly resists the intrusion. Tony, for his part, seems eager for more so Gibbs tries moving his fingers in and out.  
  
“How’s that?”  
  
“Good…Oh, God, so good…another…another finger and I’ll be ready.”  
  
Gibbs adds more lube, another finger, bends down to lick a stripe up Tony’s leaking dick.  
  
“Now,” Tony insists, reaching to pull Gibbs closer.  
  
He doesn’t need to be told twice. Gibbs grabs his cock and lines himself up, pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace. Tony’s babbling, saying how hot Gibbs is, how good he feels, how good he’s making Tony feel and Gibbs, God help him, he finds it hot how completely undone Tony has come. The younger man is clutching at the sheets, fists clenching and unclenching as his whole body seems to try and condense itself to the point where he and Gibbs meet.  
  
And Gibbs gets there after what feels like a century of restraint, breath coming in shallow pants, body sweatier than it had been earlier during the game. He reaches a hand down to Tony’s dick, thinks it’s a pretty dick so he leans down and tells Tony so which earns him a long, hot moan in his ear and that’s all he needs to start thrusting. Tony is practically fucking himself on Gibbs’ cock, contorting himself so Gibbs can get in closer, thrust harder and faster. Gibbs’ hand on Tony’s cock is sure, quick and suddenly Tony’s body is snapping, mouth dropping open with a yell that the neighbors can probably hear through the open windows.  
  
When Tony’s orgasm fades he opens his eyes to see Gibbs inspecting the cum on his hand. He sticks his thumb in his mouth and sucks it clean, making a face and Tony groans.  
  
“Christ, Gibbs…you can’t do shit like that.”  
  
“Why not?” Gibbs mumbles around his thumb.  
  
“Because you’ll kill me.”  
  
Gibbs sets to licking the rest of his digits clean, eyes locked on Tony’s. He begins thrusting again, gradually building up to a frenetic pace. Tony watches his face as he cums, touches his shoulders and his face. Gibbs collapses on top of him, pulling out with a grunt. They lay that way for a while until Gibbs’ breathing evens out and he turns his face up.  
  
“Wanna hear something kinda funny?”  
  
Tony huffs out a laugh and nods.  
  
“Never done that with a guy before,” Gibbs admits.  
  
It’s worth the slightly awkward admission to see the look on Tony’s face. He’s shocked at first and then he seems a little touched. Gibbs kisses him again and Tony pulls back.  
  
“When…when did you figure out you uh…you know. Had feelings for me?”  
  
Gibbs raises an eyebrow, “I’ve always had feelings for you, Tony.”  
  
He leans up and close, smirking.  
  
“Lots of feelings. Impressed, proud, annoyed, pissed off, worried.”  
  
At the last word he presses a hand to Tony’s chest.  
  
“But if you mean how long have I wanted more than friendship? Probably a few years now. Just didn’t realize it until this morning.”  
  
“This morning?” Tony scoffs.  
  
“Yeah. You know me, DiNozzo. Sometimes I can be pretty goddamned thick.”  
  
Tony sits up a little, forcing Gibbs back.  
  
“You mean in the span of one day you figured out you loved me and that you wanted to have sex with a man for the first time?”  
  
“Just following my gut, Tony.”  
  
“Sometimes, Gibbs? Sometimes you worry me.”  
 


End file.
